The Great Escape
by dragon21sixis
Summary: the story of how Lelouch, Aisha, Kai, and Ryuk escaped the notorious vampire Alucard...Oh yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kon are in there to.


The Great Escape

It was a dark and stormy night… not. It was actually twilight. But anyway, it was almost night. Kai ( _E's Otherwise _) and Aisha ( _Outlaw Star _) were walking together for no reason in particular. All of a sudden Alucard ( _Hellsing_ ) leapt from the bushes and attacked the two. Fortunately some one heard their screams. Who else could it be, but the valiant Lelouch ( _Code Geass _). The young man announced, " Die," using his geass. He thought for sure he was going to get some tonight, and not just from Aisha, but what he didn't realize was the vampires orange glasses. Guess Lelouch realized that he never actually tried to command a person with glasses. So Alucard with his awesomeness drew his silver bulleted handgun and aimed the mighty barrel towards the three.

They shivered in fear but some one came to rescue them yet again. He swooped in with his boney feathered wings and evil grin. It was Ryuk ( _Death Note _) the shinigami. He stood before Alucard and whipped forth his notebook of death. " Who the hell are you?" inquired Alucard. " The guy who's gonna kick your ass," Ryuk replied as he let the pen slide across the page. In a matter of seconds the death god had written the words Alucard … and his last name. It remains hidden because Alucard killed it…. Anyway, all characters present, with the exception of Ryuk, where clueless as to what the creepily awesome shinigami was up to. Ryuk hovered in pride knowing that he would win. He waited patiently for 40 seconds to pass. At 30 seconds Alucard was sure that nothing would occur. " This is gay," he protested and shot at the shinigami. The other three ducked and stayed down. Ryuk expected the bullet to go right through him with out damage, but he was wrong. He hissed like he always does before his demonic laugh, then he realized something different in his arm. He looked only to see that the bullet had left a mark on his arm. There was no fluid exiting his body, because well he didn't have any. The part that was struck was just empty air.

His devious smile turned to a shocked expression. He looked up to Alucards grinning mouth filled with unusually pointed teeth. "Oh snap," Ryuk whispered. The shinigami was in real trouble. Alucard wasn't dying either. He was still alive and well. But why? What he didn't know was that the death note had a " page fart". It's when the note book gives up for a day because it feels used and unloved. Poor emo book L.

Anyway, Aisha, Lelouch, Ryuk, and Kai were screwed if they didn't get out of there fast, but they couldn't move. Alucard was aiming at all of them. Then Ryuk thought up a brilliant strategy. It was so brilliant his head could explode. So mind boggling that it could bring logic to its knees. "Look! It's Integra naked!"

Alucard immediately whipped around in excitement. " Where!?" the vampire yelled. Once he realized that he had been deceived, it was to late. He turned around only to witness four tiny backs off in the distance. " Dammit! They'll pay for that," he hissed running forward. Ryuk never knew he could run until this day. They all turned and stopped. " We should split up. That way he'll never catch us all," Kai suggested. Everyone nodded except Aisha. " Hell to the no!" she protested. " You know how they always kill of the black people first."

" Dammit Aisha, you're not making this any easier!" Kai shouted in frustration. " Wait! There's hope yet!," Lelouch informed. Everyone looked in the direction of Lelouch's out stretched finger and paused… It was a strip club. All was quiet for a moment. Lelouch turned around to see why everyone was quiet. All eyes were on him in an inquiring way. " What!?" he asked. " Well, that shows a lot about you Lelouch," Ryuk commented. " No I seriously have a plan in there," he defended. " Oh you've got a plan alright, involving that geass of your, too, huh?" Ryuk said. " Ready or not here I come!" they all heard from around the corner. " We don't have a choice," the black haired boy said and dashed for the entry. The others followed. Lelouch charged forward and leapt, allowing his entire body to bust the door open. " Hey! What the hell!?" the owner screamed. " Use a door much!"

With out apologizing the three teenagers' and Ryuk's eyes were reflecting millions of shimmering and colorful lights. The premises smelt of cigarettes, and the building was filled with ear bursting music. As they stepped in, who else did they see but the preventive little stuffed animal, Kon ( _Bleach_ ). He couldn't reach the strippers to give them money so he asked, " Hey Ichigo, give this to her for me." Yes Ichigo ( _Bleach _) was there too.

All of a sudden the four heard the red-cloaked vampire jump in. Now Lelouch's plan could be put into action. " Hey girls," he shouted over the rumbling music. " Look it's Alucard!" All the girls screamed and jumped off stage, but not to run away from him. They all ran towards him. What Alucard didn't know was that they were all raging fan girls. They practically tackled him. While Alucard was occupied the others made their great escape ;D


End file.
